


Comfort

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Rowena has had a bad day. Reader tries to cheer her up.





	Comfort

When you arrived at your apartment, Rowena was already there, dozing on the couch. You were only half surprised, as Rowena had a habit of showing up unannounced at your apartment and letting herself in. She'd probably fallen asleep while waiting for you to get home.

She startled awake as you closed the door. She looked around for the source of the noise until she saw you. “Oh, Y/N, it’s you,” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes and smudging her makeup.

“Of course, it’s me,” you said, slipping off your shoes and jacket, “Who else would it be?”

“No one. I just dozed off and…it’s just been a long day, is all,” she said.

You instantly noticed something was wrong. You walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

“Ro, what’s wrong?” You asked. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated and closed it again. She shook her head. 

“Don’t want to talk about it?”

“No,” she said, “Not right now.” 

As much as you wanted to know what had hurt Rowena so you could help her, you knew not to push the issue. Even though she had come to trust you, there were some things she wasn’t ready to trust you with and you accepted that.

Instead, you offered her your support. “Is there anything I can do to help?” 

Rowena seemed to think for a moment. “I…I don’t know,” she finally said. She looked…lost. And alone. 

You frowned. You couldn’t just sit by and do nothing while she felt like this. “I’ll be right back,” you said, standing. 

Rowena’s hand darted out and grabbed your own. 

“Wait!” Rowena cried. You looked back at her. She froze as she realized what she’d done and then dropped your hand like it had burned her. She looked away. “Never mind,” she muttered. 

Your heart broke. She wanted to trust you and rely on you, but she couldn’t let herself.

You gently laid your hand on her shoulder. “I’ll be back in two minutes. I promise,” you said. Rowena nodded, still not looking at you.

You went about your apartment, gathering the items you’d need. Maybe you couldn’t solve the problem or help Rowena with it, but you could at least try to make her feel a little bit better. A little less alone.

Within minutes, you had collected all the items you would need. You went back to Rowena and put your plan into action. She was gazing out the window, deep in thought, and was surprised when you wrapped a fluffy blanket around her shoulders. 

“What are you doing?” Rowena asked. Although her tone sounded like a protest, she made no move to remove the blanket.

You didn’t answer, and instead placed on the coffee table in front of her a bottle of water and chocolate. And not just any chocolate. The fancy, expensive chocolate you knew Rowena liked. You would’ve made tea, except you couldn’t make it as well as Rowena could. Some sort of wine or scotch would probably have been Rowena’s second choice of drink, but given her current state, you weren’t sure alcohol was the best idea. You pulled out your phone and put on a piece of classical music you knew Rowena enjoyed listening to. Then, you sat down next to her.

“What’s all this?” Rowena asked, furrowing her brow.

“Comfort stuff. I can’t do much to help you, but I can at least do this,” you explained.

“Oh,” was all Rowena said.

So, the two of you sat in silence, listening to classical music. By the time the next song had begun playing, Rowena had started eating the chocolate. When the third started playing, she was taking periodic sips of water. And by the fourth, she had tightened the blanket around herself and leaned her head on your shoulder. You slowly, cautiously, wrapped your arm around her shoulders, holding her to you.

“Thank you,” she whispered, her voice barely audible over the music.

“You don’t have to thank me, Ro. I’ll always be here for you,” you replied.

A moment of silence passed. “I…I’m grateful for you, Y/N,” Rowena said. 

There was something…different about her voice. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it. But at least she sounded like she was doing a bit better. You pulled her tighter to you, ready to release her if she protested. Instead, she seemed to press herself closer. 

The two of you went silent. When you looked down a while later, she was dozing again. A small smile graced your lips. She was adorable when she slept. And you were glad she felt safe enough around you to fall asleep. You leaned your head on the back of the couch and closed your eyes, enjoying the music and the feeling of Rowena’s steady breaths.

You realized you were falling asleep and quickly forced yourself to stay awake. The couch was nice, but not the best place to sleep and it’d be better to move to your bed. You gently shook Rowena’s shoulder. She groaned and batted your hand away.

“I’m sorry for waking you again,” you said, “But I think we’ll be more comfortable on the bed.”

Rowena sighed. “Fine,” she mumbled. 

The two of you stood, Rowena still with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and made your way to the bedroom. As soon as you were there, she crawled onto the bed, burying her face in the pillow.

You crawled next to her and wrapped your arms around her. She barely responded. You realized with amusement that she was already dozing again. She was absolutely adorable. You decided you might as well get some sleep, too. 

“Sweet dreams, Ro,” you murmured. Her breathing was her only response. You closed your eyes and you drifted off to sleep, holding Rowena close to you the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Marrilyn  
> Got the idea from the Happy Lil' Sushi Roll comic on tumblr


End file.
